


Feet first, don't fall (and we'll be running again)

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn has a confession, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Poe's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe’s getting married but whoops, Finn has a confession to make which fucks everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet first, don't fall (and we'll be running again)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Finn sure has great timing...

“There, uh, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time, and I feel like I have to get it off my chest now, because if I don’t say it now, then I never will, and I’m not expecting anything of you, I just need to tell you.” Finn rambled, fidgeting awkwardly in his uncomfortable tux. Poe laughed at his nervous blabbering and cut him off.

“Finn, just say it, you can tell me anything.” Poe grinned widely and Finn’s heart ached.

“I’m in love with you.” Finn blurted out and Poe stumbled back like he’d been punched in the gut. “I know my timing is shit, and I should have told you years ago, and now you’re getting married, and I don’t expect you to change that. I just needed you to know. I needed you to know that I love you. And I’m sorry for not telling you before.” Finn explained, while Poe watched him with a somewhat shell-shocked expression. 

“You... You love me?” Poe choked out eventually and Finn nodded silently. “How long?” Poe asked, looking up at him.

“About 4 years.” Finn answered.

“4 years? 4? I, uh, I...” Poe stammered. “I can’t do this right now.” He swallowed. “I can’t do this. I’m getting married, I have a wedding to go to. I can’t deal with this.”

“Poe, wait.” Finn called as Poe stumbled towards the door.

“For fucks sake, Finn, I wish you hadn’t told me.” Poe snapped, turning back to face him.

“I’m sorry, I just thought-”

“You thought what? That I would just accept it? That I would be able to move past it?” Poe yelled. “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I’ve known you, and now, when I’m finally moving on from you, you decide to tell me that you love me too?” 

“I didn’t know.” Finn whispered. “If I’d have known you had loved me too, I wouldn’t have said a word.” Finn pressed his eyes shut.

“Shit, Finn, what do you want me to do?” Poe ran a desperate hand through his hair. “What do you want from me?” He yelled, a few stray tears dripping down his cheeks. “Everything was fine. Everything was okay until you had to go and tell me.” Poe slumped into one of the chairs in the empty room.

“I’m so sorry. I should just go. I should leave, you’re getting married. This is my fault.” Finn muttered, turning to walk to the door.

“Finn, stop!” Poe yelled, getting up quickly to follow him to the door. “You can’t leave me like this.” He half yelled. “You can’t leave me with this.” 

“I should go. Poe, I should leave. I’ll leave you alone, I’ll let you have the relationship you deserve. I won’t bother you again.” Finn nodded, pulling away from the light grip Poe had on his shoulders and leaving through the door, refusing to look back in case he caught another glimpse of Poe’s face.

When he finally got out of the building and stumbled into his car, he punched the steering wheel in anger, then winced when the sound of his horn blared out into the street.

“Shit.” Finn cursed, burying his head in his hands. “Oh fuck, I can’t believe I just did that.” Finn whispered to himself, knowing that there was no one listening, and somehow not caring. Rey was already in the venue with all of his other friends waiting for the wedding to start, having raised her hands and admitted there was nothing she could do to stop him going through with his plan, no matter how crazy and stupid she thought it was. Wow, Finn wished he had listened to her now.

Note to self: Rey is always right.

Finn’s train of thought was interrupted by a series of taps on the window. He turned to face it and was shocked to see none other than Poe Dameron stood outside his car. Hesitantly, he unlocked the doors, and Poe opened the passenger door immediately, jumping in.

“Drive.” Poe instructed him, and Finn glanced over at him, his face a mixture of shock and confusion.

“Poe, what, I don’t-“ Finn stammered before Poe cut him off.

“Drive. I’m not getting married today.” Poe laughed, throwing his head back against the headrest. “I’m trying to escape my own wedding.”

“Sounds like the Poe Dameron I know and love.” Finn laughed, starting up the car, and Poe grinned. “You’re sure about this?” Finn asked, more seriously. “You’re seriously running out on your wedding?”

“Yeah, I’m serious.” Poe replied. “I can’t get married when I’m clearly still in love with you, and now I know that you love me back... well. I definitely can’t get married. It’s not fair to anyone involved.” Poe shrugged.

“Okay, lets go.” Finn grinned, pressing his foot down on the accelerator. “Where are we going, again?” Poe laughed at Finn’s slightly clueless expression.

“I don’t care, let’s just drive, okay?” Poe replied, his face splitting into the widest grin Finn had seen in months.

“Yeah, okay.” Finn laughed as they sped down the highway, and strangely enough, it didn’t feel like they were running away. It felt like they were going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Roman Holiday by Halsey


End file.
